The prior art has provided various massagers, including massagers with a housing, a carriage in the housing for translation in the housing, and a massage assembly on the carriage. Examples of carriage massagers include U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,721 B2 issued to Ferber et al. on Oct. 31, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,242 B2 issued to Ferber et al. on Dec. 30, 2008.